


Звёздные извлекатели

by Schuu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eames/Arthur, Humor, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars AU, lucas - Freeform, АУ, Юмор, звездные войны, имс/артур - Freeform, имсоартур, начало, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один знаменитый режиссер Джей Джей Абрамс хочет добыть идеи другого знаменитого режиссера Джорджа Лукаса.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёздные извлекатели

— Все могло быть гораздо хуже, — вздохнул Артур, оглядывая себя. На нем был странный светло-бежевый костюм, с длинной жилеткой, чуть ли не до колена. Поверх жилетки крепился ремень с поясной сумкой, некая коробочка непонятного предназначения, и фаллической формы серебристая штуковина с парой кнопок. Поверх всего на нем был свободный без застежек темно-коричневый плащ в пол с широкими рукавами и большим капюшоном.  
— А мне нравится, — сказал Имс, также как и Артур, рассматривающий себя в отражающей глади металлической двери. На нем было почти все то же самое, только цвет плаща был светлее. — Используй силу, Люк, — с этими словами он встал в боевую позу, сняв с пояса такой же серебристый неприличной формы цилиндр, нажимая при этом на одну из его кнопок. Из конца цилиндра вырвалось голубое лезвие светового меча с характерным звуком «вжж».  
Артур вздрогнул.  
— Позволь узнать, кто был архитектором этого сна? – он прошелся по коридору, смотря, есть ли еще какие-либо двери.  
Так уж вышло, что на это дело Артура вызвали совершенно случайно. И виновниками были Имс с Коббом, крича наперебой, что дело крутое и идея зашибенная. На самом деле больше кричал Имс. Любил он подработать за хорошие деньги. Кто ж не любит? И вот тогда он влился в коллектив, где знал одного только извлекателя – собственно им был Кобб. Все остальные ребята в компании были ему не знакомы. Так уж вышло, что их координатор слился на самой последней стадии. Какой несчастный случай с ним произошел – никому не было известно. А если кто и знал, то не признавался. И по счастливой случайности в соседнем штате как раз находился Артур. У Артура были каникулы, и он, устав от тягот будничной суеты, решил провести все две недели дома в тишине, книгах и спокойствии. Но не судьба. Его неожиданно вызвали из дома, привезли черт знает куда, и очень быстро ввели в курс дела. Быстро и поверхностно. Он знал лишь план, а людей-участников нет. Кроме Кобба и Имса, конечно.  
— Архитектором был какой-то тип, личный охранник Джея Джея Абрамса в этой сфере.  
— А, ну конечно. Раз мы в сознании Лукаса, значит и сон строить нужно соответственно. Позволь заметить, что я не думаю, будто Джордж все время думает о своей великой саге. На вашем месте я бы…  
— Цыц, детка, где ж ты был раньше. Поздно пить боржоми, действуй по плану и получай удовольствие.  
Одна из дверей в стене справа от них открылась, и оттуда выглянул Кобб. Имс тут же прекратил играться со световым мечом, выключил его и прикрепил обратно к поясу.  
— Готовы? Артур, ты как?  
— Привыкну, — терпеливо произнес координатор, глядя на Кобба в военной форме рядового Республики.  
— Мы вперед, вы следом, как только встретим Лукаса, держитесь его, проекции мы возьмем на себя.  
— Да не вопрос, о чем речь, — Имс как будто не мог наиграться с возможностями сна. Привыкший играть по-крупному, он пробовал все силы, которые были ему доступны, и в данный момент, вытянув обе руки вперед, левитировал полы плаща Артура, что подбешивало последнего.  
— Займись делом, Имс, еще наиграешься, — прошипел Артур.  
— Да, детка, вернее… Конечно, мой падаван, — Имс начал изменять голос, потом опять уставился на свое отражение и стал работать над внешностью.  
Кобб одобрительно кивнул его работе и взглянул на Артура:  
— Вы обязаны продержаться до последнего уровня, иначе все насмарку.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Артур.  
— Рассчитываю на тебя. Выдвигайтесь, когда дверь в конце коридора загорится зеленым. — С этими словами Кобб закрыл дверь.  
Имсу понадобилось еще пару мгновений, чтобы полностью преобразиться в Оби-Вана Кеноби. Он уже отрастил рыжую бороду и поменял форму лица.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, юный Артур, — произнес он голосом Макгрегора, — почему они не выбрали молодую женщину для меня. Я чувствую твое сожаление. Оставь печаль свою…  
Артур раздраженно отмахнулся:  
— Отстань, — он двинулся вперед к двери, едва сдерживая улыбку. На самом деле раздражение его было напускным. Имс забавлял его.  
Они подошли к двери, и, пока длилось их ожидание, Имс наклонился к уху Артура и шепнул все тем же голосом:  
— Может быть, мой ученик, когда все закончится, и мы приедем к тебе домой, я расстелю нам ложе.  
— Такое чувство, что меня домогается старый педик, Имс, умоляю, ты знаешь, что, согласно кодексу, джедаям запрещена любая привязанность.  
— Значит, ты все же смотрел эту великую сагу. – Имс ухмыльнулся. Вернее, Оби-Ван вместо него.  
— Конечно, смотрел, один раз, но и я считаю что это классика и не посмотреть ее нельзя. — Артур в нетерпении проверял, что у него есть еще при себе. Он не очень был хорош в боях на мечах, тем более на световых. Уже лучше бы у него был пистолет или бластер, что там в Звездных Войнах у них было. Он сразу же с облегчением почувствовал приятную тяжесть оружия у бедра. Вот он плюс быть опытным координатором. Хотя масштабов работы с фантазией как у Имса ему было не достичь. Тот из снов лепил все, что хотел, как хороший скульптор из глины и гипса.  
— Считай, что я в двух шагах от Темной Стороны. А ситам можно все, — Имс подмигнул Артуру. — Ничто не истина — все дозволено.  
— Эта цитата не из Звездных Войн… — Артур прервался.  
В этот момент на дверях загорелся зеленый свет. Значит, есть доступ к более глубокой части сна. Оба мужчины уставились на дверь в ожидании. Та неспешно отъехала. Но вместо пустого коридора, который они ожидали увидеть, перед ними была целая группа проекций: императорские штурмовики с бластерами наготове и дроиды.  
— Итить твою налево, — Имс сиганул в сторону. Он сорвал с пояса меч, включая лезвие.  
Артур ловко отпрыгнул с линии огня, но вытащить оружие сразу не смог. Он с непривычки запутался в полах плаща, и был вынужден отступить дальше до ближайшего укрытия.  
Имс же как будто в свою стихию попал: отражал бластерные выстрелы направо и налево, избавляясь от проекций.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал об этом! Это тебе не кинект на иксбоксе! — воодушевленно крикнул он и, не оборачиваясь, добавил, – чего расселся, хочешь, чтобы я погиб в бою как воин?  
— Я уже тут, — быстро сказал Артур. Он скинул свой плащ и ловко переместился за спину Имса, отстреливаясь в проекции из бластера.  
Имс отвлекся на секунду:  
— Издеваешься? Ты джедай, ептвою, с тобою Сила!  
— Мне так удобнее, — Артур сосредоточенно один за другим убивал врага, который неизвестно откуда все появлялся и появлялся.  
Имсу его мимолетный взгляд на Артура прощен не был, и он пропустил один из выстрелов, который прожег ткань на его плече и оставил ожег.  
— Да чтоб вас! — Выкрикнул он, отшвыривая сразу пятерых человек силой.  
— Имс, назад, — скомандовал вдруг Артур.  
— И это сознание Лукаса? Почему никто не сообщил нам о такой защите? — Имс проигнорировал слова координатора, в безуспешных попытках продвинуться вперед в забитый вражеской силой коридор.  
— Потому что с вами не было меня.  
С этими словами Артур снял с пояса коробочку, в которой успел уже разобраться, нажал одну из кнопок на ней и зашвырнул в толпу проекций.  
Раздался странный писк, и по ушам резануло будто ультразвуком, — неприятно до дрожи. И на миг все озарилось вспышкой белого ослепляющего света. Легкий хлопок сказал о завершении действия гранаты.  
А мат Имса подтвердил ее успешность.  
— Совсем спятил?! Ты б хоть предупредил!  
— Я предупредил. — Артур выбрался из укрытия.  
Оба коридора были полностью в белом дыму. Имс стоял, склонившись, прижимая ладони к глазам. Видно его ослепила вспышка на какое-то время. Но не вырубила, как всех остальных.  
Пока Имс приходил в себя, Артур двинулся вперед и прошел в нужный им коридор, переступая через тела проекций. Он поднес руку к комлинку* у уха, включил и произнес:  
— Кобб, будьте осторожнее, у цели серьезная защита.  
— Понял. Держитесь. Вам нужно просто пройти этот коридор.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, мы полностью его расчистили. – Артур уже двинулся вперед, не дожидаясь, пока Имс придет в себя после рези в глазах. Но стоило ему выйти из белого дыма, который все еще медленно рассеивался, как в конце коридора он заметил двоих штурмовиков, отличных от всех остальных и одетых в черное. Эти проекции были одеты в черные балахоны и стояли у дальней двери, перекрывая путь. И как только появился Артур, медленно двинулись в его сторону. Не спеша, снимая с поясов световые мечи. Артур среагировал молниеносно. Бросил бластер и снял с пояса меч, включая. Только он не успел сообразить, что и эти проекции гораздо круче предыдущих. Так называемые боссы сна.  
Один из них вышел вперед и швырнул Артура Силой. Меч упал где-то вне поля зрения координатора. Сам он описал в воздухе живописную дугу и упал, проехав спиной пару метров в придачу. Едва Артур стал на ноги, как ситы побежали на него.  
«Вот черт, говорил же, не умею я с Силой обращаться», — он стиснул зубы, и выставил руки вперед, представив, как отшвыривает проекции.  
— Имс! Где ты! Ты нужен тут! — зло выкрикнул Артур.  
Как ни странно, у него получилось сделать выброс силы, но не отшвырнуть ситов.  
Те устояли, и один из них мгновенно вытянул руку вперед в удушающем жесте.  
Артур почувствовал острую нехватку воздуха. Тело его взмыло на пару сантиметров вверх над полом.  
«ИМС! Копать тебя лопатой!» — Он схватился за горло в надежде сорвать невидимую руку, что держала его.  
Глаза его начали закатываться. Казалось, легкие сжались до размера горошин. Он больше не мог терпеть, это было мучительно больно.  
Артур уже почти не слышал шагов Имса за спиной, все звуки для него стали глуше. Он почувствовал, как в области сердца резко обожгло огнем. И дальше темнота.  
Артур сел в кресле, зло сорвав катетер, и уставился на Имса. Тот еще спал, значит, он пока сражается. Артур пнул бы его, если б не боялся разбудить. Но в целях безопасности доза сомнацина была вообще слабой. Он осмотрелся. Все еще спали. Пока что. Очень скоро сон развалится. Потому что он принадлежал Имсу.  
***  
— Ну и что ты мне скажешь? — недовольно произнес Артур, проходя к креслу у окна и усаживаясь.  
Они с Имсом только что приехали домой к Артуру и еще ничего не обсуждали после головомойки от Кобба, а сразу же разбрелись кто в душ, кто за ужином. И вот сейчас собирались обсудить дело.  
— Знаешь, это была заранее провальная идея. — Сказал Имс, потягивая "Карлсберг" прямо из горла. — Абрамс дал нам это ясно понять. Ему просто было интересно, сможем мы сделать это или нет. У нас же репутация огого после дела с Фишером.  
Артур согласно хмыкнул:  
— Киноиндустрия — главная кормилица всех начинающих извлекателей. Там крутится столько идей, за которые отваливают сумасшедшие деньги, но все же не такие, как в банковском бизнесе или правительствах.  
— Хэй, ты только что опустил нас до уровня студентов-первогодок, а ну извинись, — усмехнулся Имс.  
Артур встал из кресла, взял у него бутылку и сделал глоток пива.  
— Красть идеи у самого Лукаса — извольте, дело не для студентов. Черт его знает, что творится в голове у этого человека. — Он скинул банный халат, перекинул ногу через колени Имса и сел сверху.  
Имс пожал плечами и стал расстегивать верхние пуговицы рубашки:  
— Придется Абрамсу воплощать свое видение следующей трилогии. Это ж надо, как человек пытается угодить другому, что решается лезть ему в голову…  
Артур прервал его, коснувшись своим языком губ Имса, затем углубил поцелуй.  
— Как будто он один такой, — шепнул координатор.  
— А ты знал… — между поцелуями Артура в шею вставлял Имс, — что Лукас не умеет выражать свои мысли и видение картины… его съемочная группа с ним намучилась…и только благодаря его жене… которая прекрасно его понимала и всем объясняла что да как… — он провел языком он ключицы до уха Артура, заставив того тяжело выдохнуть, — они сняли сагу.  
— Мне плевать, Имс, заткнись и продолжай, — Артур был возбужден, и чувствовал, как член Имса упирается ему между ног.  
Имс полностью расстегнул свою рубашку, взял Артура за бедра, прижимая к себе сильнее, наслаждаясь приносящим удовольствие трением, потом наклонился к его груди и укусил легко за сосок.  
— Так вот после съемки последнего фильма его жена…  
— Да не это продолжай, идиот, — Артур содрогнулся от приятных ощущений.  
— Ну как скажешь, дорогуша.  
С этими словами Имс подхватил его под колени и опрокинул с кресла прямо на белоснежный ковер на полу. Теперь ему было проще избавится от мешающей и ненужной сейчас одежды.  
— Так-то лучше.


End file.
